Far From Ordinary
by RaventhePortal
Summary: It had been ten years since the Teen Titans finally went their separate ways to start families. In one certain household, belonging to a changeling and a half demon, family life was far from ordinary. A oneshot for BBxRae Fan Fic awards. BBxRae


**A/N:** Hey guys! This is a BBxRae one shot! For the contest at the BBxRae boards or more known as the contest on TBRS. **It's 1,997 words**, not counting the author's note and the ending author's note. I hope they don't count it. Anyway here it is.

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own the new characters. Onlythe kids.**

**Chapter 1. Far From Ordinary**

_It had been ten years since the Teen Titans finally went their separate ways to start families. In one certain household, belonging to a changeling and a half demon, family life was far from ordinary._

Raven was taking a nap on her bed located in her bedroom. Her expression showed exhaustion and weakness. Of course she was, all day she had been trying to keep the two children quiet but it seemed almost impossible since they always bickered. She had finally put them to sleep in their bedrooms and had retired to her own bedroom to take a well earned nap.

A moment later the door opened and someone walked in with the same exhaustion on his features. But when he looked at the bed his expression changed to happiness and a smile graced his face.

His wife lay on their bed looking tired and seemed to be napping. He walked forward quietly and sat on the bed. He took off his shoes followed by all his other clothes and changed into a white T-shit and loose shorts. Now he was fully dressed in his pajamas; he gently took the end of the bed spread and pulled it over him and Raven. His head lay on the pillow; he was now facing the beautiful woman that was his wife. He could hear her breathing and saw her chest rise up and down.

Carefully he caressed her pale cheek and thought all about they had gone through together in these past ten years. The goodbye to the Titans, the wedding, they're first born; Mark, they're second born; Rachel. The time both they're children started school. The time his son Mark got teased for his skin color and the fact that his family was far from ordinary. The time when Rachel discovered her telekinesis powers and almost destroyed half the house. All those memories passed through his mind as he looked at Raven.

Yes, they were far from ordinary but that didn't mean they weren't happy. They had a pretty good life, they were all healthy, had a home, education, jobs. He couldn't complain about his life. Well, if only his two children didn't fight, as much life would be much easier. He laughed, those two were like their parents, fighting over little things but they still loved each other.

He couldn't believe how fast time had past. It seemed like only yesterday he was fighting villains with the rest of the Teen Titans. But know here he was, a husband and a father.

Seconds later he heard a moan escape Raven's lips her eyes opened wide in shock. She groaned in pain making him worry.

"Raven! What's wrong?" he asked concern and worry making up his features.

"Gar! I think it's time!" Raven shouted tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Time? Time? Oh time!" he jumped out of bed and saw Raven beginning to cringe in pain; the lower part of her body was in so much agony.

"Gar! Take me to the hospital before I gave birth to the baby right here!" Raven screamed. Garfield picked up Raven and carried her out to the car her groans of pain continuing. As soon as he got in he called Kori and told her to take care of the kids.

"No problem friend, I will hurry along!" Gar closed his cell phone and sat in the drivers sit and turned the key starting the car. Another scream from Raven made him quickly press on the pedal and drive in the direction of the hospital.

"Gar, hurry," Raven gasped through breaths the contractions on her lower abdomen were getting closer and closer and the pain was becoming excruciating.

"Don't worry Rae! I'll get us there!" memories ran through his mind. The time Raven had almost giving birth to Mark in the car. The time Raven had almost lost Rachel. These thoughts made him drive faster not caring if he got a ticket anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gar!" Raven screamed.

"We're here!" Gar stopped at the emergency entrance and from there the doctors did their work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield paced back and forth in the waiting room he had been waiting for an hour and nothing yet had happened. He did receive a call from Victor telling him that they were on their way with the kids. He couldn't believe that he was about to be the father of his third child! This was something he had been waiting for. Nine long months of mood swings from Raven, Mark and Rachel fighting, and the constant work at his job.

The door to the entrance of the waiting room swung open and there he saw Kori, Richard, Victor, and his two children.

"Daddy!" Rachel shouted with excitement.

"Dad!" Mark exclaimed and both ran into his arms. Garfield smiled a warm feeling going through his body as he held his two children. They and Raven were the reason for living.

"Hey kids, I'm sorry for making you guys wake up this late," he apologized.

"It's okay dad, we wouldn't want to miss this," Mark responded he was seven years old and had green skin, purple eyes, and purple hair that was spiked thanks to Richards help.

"Thanks, champ," he messed up his hair and Mark laughed.

"Daddy did mommy have the baby yet?" Rachel asked with big emerald eyes. The little girl was four years old and had beautiful long green hair and pale skin like her mother, a purple charka placed on her forehead.

"No sweetie, she's close though," he responded to the question his daughter asked. She would always be daddy's little girl to him.

"Gar, how's Raven doing?" Victor asked the other two ex Titans nodded.

"She's doing fine according to the Doctor. He said that it may take a few more hours for her to give birth."

"That fast?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I have read that if a woman has had children before then delivering will be much faster," Kori explained to Richard who nodded in understandment.

"Kori's right, I just hope the birth has no problems, last time Mark was almost born in the car and we almost lost Rachel," Gar stated making the ex Titans give him sad looks.

"Don't worry Gar, I'm sure all will be fine, Raven's strong," Richard said.

"Yeah, Rae's a trooper, she already had two children _and _she married you," Victor said with a laugh.

"Hey," Gar said with a smile.

"Do not fret, she will do fine," Kori assured him. He sighed and they all sat on the chars and waited for the special moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed and the Doctor walked up to them. "Are you with Raven Logan?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm her husband and these are our children and friends," Garfield said introducing them.

"Okay, she's about to have the baby and she's been asking for you."

"All right, take me to her," he got up and gave one last look to his old team who smiled at him.

He walked down the hall and heard a familiar shout. "Where's Gar!"

"Calm down honey, he'll be here, now breath, one, two, three, good," a nurse said making the half demon calm down.

Her husband then walked in and saw Raven sweating and taking deep breaths he ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Rae, I'm right here," he placed a kiss on her cheek that made her give him a smile. Then her happy expression changed to one of pain.

"It's time!" she shouted.

"She's right, the baby's close. I need you to push when I tell you okay Raven?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Okay… push!"

Raven pushed with all her might her lower abdomen twisting with pain since she refused the epidural; wanting a natural birth.

"Okay, deep breaths now, one, two, three, four, five, push," the Doctor instructed. Garfield could feel Raven's grip on his hand tighten, her nails digging into his skin. But he didn't care as long as it would make her feel better, he didn't care if he got hurt.

Raven cried in agony she felt so tired and very much in pain. She wanted to give up so badly but when Garfield whispered into her ear that he would always be there for her she was more determined then ever.

"Okay Raven, I see the head, just one more push and you're done," the Doctor stated. Raven nodded and waited for another contraction. "Ready? One, two, three, four, five, push!"

Raven pushed and her eyebrows scrunched together, her eyes closed, and her nails pierced her husband's skin. Sweat was present on her forehead as she shouted in pain. With one last scream she threw her head back and her grip on his hand left and her body fell back onto the bed.

A cry erupted throughout the room. The baby was born.

"It's a boy!" the Doctor announced. Garfield looked up to see his child.

"Would you do the honors?" the Doctor asked with a smile. Garfield nodded then walked up to him and took the scissors then cut the umbilical cord. The Doctor handed the baby to the nurse so he could be cleaned up.

"Gar?" Raven called him weakly.

"I'm here," Garfield assured her standing next to her and taking her hand once again.

"Is he alright?" she asked in a weary voice.

"Yes, he's fine," he answered with a smile.

"That's good…" Raven said. Garfield smiled at her content expression. He held her hand to his lips and left a gentle kiss on it making her smile.

"You did good Rae," he said.

"Promise me something…"

"Anything."

"No more children," she said. Garfield laughed at this then smiled.

"No more children, this will be our last baby," Raven smiled then turned her head to see the nurse walking towards them with the little baby wrapped in a little blue blanket.

Raven looked down at her child and a smile graced her features. Here was she and Garfield's own flesh in blood. The baby opened it eyes to reveal blue eyes, which was different.

"Gar, he has blue eyes," Raven commented. Garfield looked at the baby and smiled.

"I used to have blue eyes before the accident, and blonde hair," the baby indeed had blue eyes and blonde hair, his skin a creamy color.

"Interesting, he's the only normal one of the family," Raven said with a small laugh.

"He looks just like me when I was a baby," Garfield said with happiness. He let his finger touch his son's hand and the baby held onto his finger.

"We still have to name him," Raven said as after she had kissed her baby's head. Garfield pulled his finger away and brought it to his chin.

"Hmm… well, I don't know, what name do you like?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment.

"I'm not sure, you always picked the babies name, and I just agreed."

"Well, this time I want you to pick his name."

"All right then…how about Leo?" she asked.

"Leo! That's a cool name," Garfield said with a smile. "What's it mean?"

"It means lion," Raven responded with a smile after seeing her baby smile.

"Leo it is,"

The Doctor came in. "Figured out a name for the baby?" he questioned.

"Yes, he's name will be Leo," Raven answered and the Doctor smile then went to right down the name. That's when the door to her room opened and she saw her children run inside and stand next to their dad. Kori, Richard, and Victor came inside as well with a smile on their features.

"Oh! Your child is most adorable, what is his name?" Kori asked.

"He's name is Leo," Garfield responded. The others smiled at the name.

Raven looked at her children, her friends, and her husband. They were far from ordinary but they were happy, and happiness is the greatest gift anyone could receive… and happiness was baby Leo.

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes! I like it a lot. It's a one-shot. This was submitted for a contest at the BBxRae shrine. I enjoyed writing and I hope you guys liked it. I'm actually happy with it! So cute!

**Much Love. Peace. Review!**

**RaventhePortal or on BBxRae Shrine xCatherinex**


End file.
